


Minute by Minute

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Before and after Lucas says goodbye to Eliott at the bus stop





	Minute by Minute

Lucas wakes up around 7, pretty early for him especially on a weekend but he couldn't sleep well, anxiety sits in his stomach and fear because Eliott is going back home today.  Eliott nfoinformed yesterday who kind of forgot that they aren't living together and Eliott has a separate home, it kind of popped the fantasy bubble he was living in and he's dreading the day. He looks at Eliott, who's arms are wrapped around his body and he can't believe he can't wake up to this tomorrow. 

He runs his hand through Eliotts hair,  mesmerized by how handsome his boyfriend is.  He caresses his cheek, down to his jaw and chin, down to his chest. He doesn't want to start crying so he slides out of Eliottts  arms and goes to make breakfast. He takes eggs out of the fridge and decides to whip up some omelettes.  When he has them frying on the stove, he looks up, through the cutout in the wall, allowing for a view to the living room. He watches Eliott move around in the bed and wipe his tired eyes and heard him eventually says in his raspy sleepy voice, "Smells good"

"Making omelettes" He calls back. Eliott sits up and slides his underwear on before walking into the kitchen and places his hand on his boyfriend's hips, "Could get used to waking up to you cooking naked" He says playfully.

"Don't tease me" he says turning around to look up at him. "I'm already having a hard enough time letting you leave" 

Eliott pecks his lips, "I'll be back in a couple days, I promise"

"Don't wanna talk about it" He wraps his arms around Eliotts neck and leans up for a kiss. Eliott leans down and kisses him. They have to stop themselves from making out when Lucas gets a strong whiff of the eggs and suspects they're gonna burn. He pulls back from the kiss and grabs the spatula, scooping the omelettes onto the plates. 

Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas again, pressed up against the back of him, "Are you going to get dressed or am I just going to have to be distracted by you all day?" 

"I'm trying to teach you focus and attentiveness. You're welcome." He teases.

Eliott chuckles and grabs his plate and pecks Lucas' lips as a thank you as they go to sit on his pull out bed and eat. The morning is slow, Lucas likes it like that. Doesn't want to face the reality of what's going on here. They shower after they eat, cuddle some more and finally get dressed so Eliott can get the bus.

.

On the way home, Lucas doesn't really know how he feels. He's sad his boyfriend has to leave but also feels like he's on a high after they finally said I love you to each other, Eliott initiating it before he got on the bus and god, does he love that boy more than anything. He doesn't stop thinking about how much he loves him on his walk home. When he finally arrives home and unlocks the door, Mika greets him, making a pot of coffee, "Morning Lucas"

He gives a weak smile and Mika asks where Eliott is.

"Went to see his parents"

Mika gets a closer look of Lucas, "Is that why you're crying? That he has to see his parents to let them know he's alive?" He chuckles

"Its not funny, Mika" Lucas pouts  

"You're right, you're right. Sorry" he says trying not to laugh at Lucas' dramatics. "So how did it go?"

"It was fine. He--he told me loved me" he smiles, staring down at the counter  

"No fucking way!!"

Lucas looks up and smiles and nods. 

"Did you say it back?"

"Of course, I really love him."

"Aw my Lucas" Mika says endearingly and wraps him in a hug, "So happy for you. So no more tears from here, right ? Only happy tears?"

Lucas nods, "I'm going to go lay down, woke up early" He heads to the couch and flops down stomach first and pulls out his phone and opens Instagram to message Eliott, hoping everything with his parents goes over well and giving him a remember he might need

_Je t'aime Eliott_

_Minute by minute_


End file.
